Want to know more about you
by kinoco-cha
Summary: A late night patrol of a tired Diana leads to a discovery of a well-intentioned troublemaker. (read the short prologue for more info)
1. prologue

_ It was a small thing? Perhaps. Although this does not justify the tardiness at notice. But, If we look at the general angle it makes sense not to be an issue. __The stubbornness, the carelessness, the simple lack of patience…. All the signs pointed in one singular line of thinking. And them in the end they didn't matter, because the prove It was right there in front of her! There is no denying at the delicacy of the gesture. The precision in which it was executed. The smell of It. The warmest smell of it. If there had been a memory of the taste created by that simple smell, there will be no way in the world in which it would be better than the dish that it was only waiting to be tasted by her. Yes Diana was wrong this time. Atsuko Kagari can definitely cook._


	2. The moon is not alone at the sky

**A/N: Hi, so ****this story will have four chapters taking off the prologue. All grammar errors are only mine. Hope people like it :v**

It was at the beginning of the night when Diana started her duties of patrolling the school walls. Although the school is facing a new era of investments since the events of the Grand Triskellion, some things didn't change at all. Sure magic doesn't need a filosofal Stone anymore as their way of living, witches are considered world heroes around all differents countries, they have more applications for new students for the next five semesters… But Luna Nova food is still only consistente of potatoes. And that's the main reason for Diana's grumpiness while she searching these stones freezing walls.

But, to be fair, It is not because she is a noble girl who only eat the most expensive and refined kind of food prepared only by the best chefs. No, It is not. Is because potatoes are basically just a source of carbohydrates and a girl needs more than just carbohydrates to keep her body functioning at a normal level. In short Diana is hungry even though she has eaten dinner just a few hours earlier.

Adding the fact that she is still one of the school's most prestigious students and teachers are always counting on her help. Our hungry girl is also extremely tired by the amount of extra work she has been doing throughout the semester. Not that she let any of this appear. Her face is a perfect mask of neutral emotions. Even If this not transpires the students common sense tend to prefer a punish by professor Finnelan then meet Diana while she is patrolling the corridors.

This is not the case for the lovable troublemaker that luckily have a complete lack of common sense.

"Akko!" The elevation of voice wasn't enough to crack the perfect mask of indifference in her posture "Do you bother to inform me why you're lying on the floor at this time of night?"

The other girl still on her back stopped all her actions by the cry of her name. Then she realized who was the owner of the voice and instantly relaxed.

" Hey Diana, you almost gave me a heart attack here." Turning her head with a smile that does not fit the situation she wave. "it's good seeing you too."

"Akko, you are not supposed to be here at this hour."

"I know, I know But! I have pretty good excuse for that ." Nodding her head firmly like this resolve all the current problem she shout " It's Susan fault." Simple like that.

Now Diana started to become annoyed.

"You mean Sucy your roommate ?"

" Hum ? No, I mean Susan." She pound her head a little confused at that. " You know, the goblin with tiny wings and a good punch? That's Susan!"

" I'm sorry, who?"

"Come on Diana, she clean your bedroom at least two times a week! And she is huge, green… That's no way you don't remember her!"

_ Oh right. That Susan! She's nice always let lavender on my desk..._

_ Wait she evade the question! _

"Fine Akko, I know who you are talking about. What I don't It is still the motive why you are here and how this concern Susan? So could you please enlighten me a little explaining this?" her mask of indifference started to crack showing her tiredness on the tips.

Akko notices this. The rigidity in the posture, the tiredness in the eyes, the subtle change in the tone of voice. All Diana's body screams tired in Akko's eyes._ Why you still trying to be perfect?_ Her voice softener at this though and she answers better this time.

" I'm practicing with my broom after class today and every time I did this I live dirt and grass all over the floor. Susan lecture me about It and I don't like to piss her, she always let lavender on my desk you know ?" The other only girl nods at that " So I practice and I was cleaning my on mess when you show up." Lifted the cloth she was using to clean, and it was only then that Diana took notice of It she sigh. " Sorry, I must have lost track of the time. Susan it's right, I really let too much dirty to my own good." She finished with the smile that's almost never leave her face. The one she always have for Diana.

Maybe It was the way Akko's voice sound so calm or the fact, as far she can see, the floor looks already cleaned with no traces of the mess she was referring to. Diana doesn't now, but since the girl wasn't causing any trouble she will let her go. _Only this time._

"Fair enough, as it looks like you're done and you were not doing anything serious." A pause and a glare from Diana before she continue. "This time, if you promise to keep the cleaning supplies and go straight to the dormitory I will not report you." _It's late this is the best, I hope. _She started to turn for leaving when the girl's answer stop her.

"Thanks for the offer Dia, but I can't promise that." She was getting herself up while saying this pretentious sentence.

_ Why me Beatrix ? _

"Akko, I don't know what are you planning …" she was cut with another sentence.

"You are tired." Not a question. A affirmation. "I'm not leaving you alone you will probably collapse on my floor."

_ Jennifer helps me. _

"First of all, The floor is not yours"

"Yes It is, I clean them!"

"Second!" She continued despite the interruption at her lecture. "You don't have the authority for walking on the walls at night."

"I know I don't have."

"Progress, so unless…" Again she was cut with another affirmation.

"But you have." Simple, like this resolve the problem she grin. " If I walk with you, according to the rules, I'm not breaking night patrol." Her grin only intensified._ Since when she read the rules code? _

"And why I would do that ?" Diana was regretting her decision of let the girl go without punish.

Akko must have realizing she was fighting a losing battle. She close her eyes for a moment like pouderating something. And then shook the flag of peace.

" I promise go to my dorm if you go this place with me first."

"Why can't you go straight to your room?" Now she was suspicious.

"Because… because I know by the look at your face you are as hungry as I'm and I want to have a real meal with you." she was almost whispering at this point. Her ears getting red at just the thought of sharing a meal with the other girl.

Diana doesn't notice this. The offer was tempting, yet even in her best mood, which she was not, she could not break the rules like this.

"Akko" she tried be more soft, the sturbone girl was just concerned about her "I'm not stolen food from the kitchen."

"I'm not stolen from the kitchen Dia." Shaking her head she finished with determination "I'm cooking you dinner."


	3. My past it's yours now too

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! ****Anyway, my grumpiness keeps me from apologizing for the delay (I never promised a deadline). _rude cof cof. _So here is the two of the four-part story, I'll try not to take a too long gap between the third and four. Just for the record, I started this story for one specific person to read, because I have a soft heart, so if you're reading this you know very well I'm talking about you. Without further delay if you like this story here feel free to comment I appreciate the support and would like to know if I'm getting it right.**

_ They say curiosity killed the cat._ The popular saying was resonating on Diana's mind all the way to the kitchen. _Curiosity killed the cat._ Despite knowing very well the reason she let herself been dragged by Akko's hand around the stones freezing corridors. _Curiosity. _She already saw Akko impressed people with her magic and unique way of resolve problems. Changing hearts that had long been lost. Bringing back dreams and Hope for new beginnings. She knows that the girl is a force to not be underestimated. However, she was also clumsy and incredibly stubborn. This great dichotomy together formed the wonderful paradox that was Atsuko Kagari. The genius and the clown together in one living been.

_ I don't know you could cook. _After the initial shock came shame. Why Akko couldn't cook? She pondered this thought as she stared at the face that made her doubtful.

Akko didn't look different, she had the exactly the same expression as when she decided something. A look of determination and a welcoming smile whenever her eyes made contact with those of the curious girl. Diana don't have a single clue from what expect of this little detour from her path.

Her stomach turned, for hunger or excitement she could not decided. But one last glance at those red eyes told her that the last choice would be the one she would choose. With a soft smile, she will never admitted she had, the cat prepare to look the box.

They stopped in front at the large kitchen's door and, of course, it was locked with a steel lock. Diana could probably unlock it with a simple magic spell, but because of a _suspicious person_ who has a habit of stealing food in the middle of the night, the teachers thought it was wise to invest in a magic seal. Not that it completely prevented entry, but it made it more laborious, allowing the troublemaker to be caught before she could do her evil deeds.

When the girl turned her head to suggest again to return to the dormitory she was surprised by Akko with a key in her hand opening the sealed lock and unlocking the door.

"I don't even want to give myself the headache of questioning how you got access to this key." She said massaging the tempora with one hand.

Akko laughed and grabbing Diana's hand continued to guide the girl to what would be her final destination.

The Luna Nova kitchen, although it was a kitchen in a magic school, it was no different from any other. There were three large ovens, many cabinets and utensil drawers, a pantry (which curiously had an incredibly reinforced lock), a wide granite countertop and an island in the middle with a sink attached and more cabinets underneath. Well It was a kitchen.

"You can sit there while I start preparing things, there's a bench under the island" she countered as she headed for the pantry, not without turning her head and adding "Just to the record I didn't steal this key" Akko showed the key while opening the second lock "Brien, the chef cook gave it to me." She finished while deftly removing the ingredients from the pantry as if she had already done this several times before.

Despite wanting to question more Diana remained silent while waiting. Akko started to open the drawers and select the cornflakes she would use, without hurry. The girl remained silent as the other was. But at Diana's case It was because she was in trance watching the whole process. The way Akko cut vegetables quickly and efficiently, adding in the pan with some spices. Akko knew perfectly what recipe to recreate and the way she did each step not only showed experience with the process but something more too. _This isn't a simple meal._

She didn't know how much time passed while Akko continued to stirring ingredients from one boiling pan to another , however the pause of time was noticeable when the girl finally spoke.

''You're the first person I've been cooking since I started in Luna Nova'' Her voice was uncharacteristically low not as if telling a secret but as if finally admitting something that had long been harrowing her soul.

Diana remained quiet, the statement echoing through her mind. However much she wanted to question or even understand, she knew that this was not the time to interrupt. This brief break in time belonged to Akko and she dared nothing in this world would be able to break it.

''It may not be the best thing to say since i said i would cook for you but i don't like the taste of my own food" A brief smile that didn't reach her eyes with a slight turn of the head was all Diana had before she continued "My aunt taught me how to cook and no matter how hard I tried I could never replicate any of her dishes. As much as I followed the recipe the taste was always different and it made me crazy, but…'' one breath "But she never seemed to care and always tasted anything I prepared for her sharing with me. It still bothers me sometimes you know, the taste is not the same but I learned from all the confusion I caused throughout the year that it will never be the same because her food tasted like the hands that prepare then and mine can only taste like my own.''

Time ran again, Akko seemed pleased with preparation of the two-course meal so she carefully carrying them to the island where the other girl patiently waited. With the plate in front of her she finally found herself speaking.

''By the way you talk about your aunt I suppose she's a very loving person.'' A laugh followed this comment leaving Diana confused what would be so funny in her speech.

''Sorry" She made an effort to control her laughter "It's just that my aunt is the most grumpy person I know, I think if you search grumpy in the dictionary they would have her picture on the side''

_Ohhhh! what an unexpected advance in the events. _

''Don't get me wrong she's a lovely person ... in her own way, she was the one who took me to the Shine Chariot show... not without grumbling about it. She gave me my first broom and a scolding when I try to fly and ended falling downhill. She chased some kids with a baseball bat for three blocks because they were making fun of me so yeah she is great!'' She ended up smiling remembering the good memories.

_ Wait what was the last information again and why does she look so happy remembering that ?_

''That was very enlightening'' a clearly false cough ''I think the energetic behavior runs in the family''

" You can say that'' said as she sat next to Diana "enough talk and let's eat!''

Schrödinger's cat would finally find out whether or not to live.


	4. This reminded me of a home I never be

**A/N : Promise made is promise delivered. Just for the record the end of this chapter was already written since chapter one I'm sure I'll despair some people (Evil Laugh). Anyway, I hope anyone who were reading it likes and please let me know if I could hit your kokoro (it's cuteness don't worry).**

_ Curry rice._ A very popular dish in japan, mainly at school events. Simple to prepare and incredibly tasty, but also a dish that happens to take a controversial ingredient at these halls.

"I'm surprised that right you, whose complaint is constant , has prepared a dish that has potatoes on it." Diana said as she picked up her fork and prepare herself to start eating.

''Hey! I like potatoes ok" the girl couldn't keep the slight tone of teasing away from her voice " My complaints are precisely because I like them." she finished with a grin.

''Oh, do not tell me?'' Diana was starting to feel the playful mood Akko was putting at and it would be a lie to say she wasn't enjoying the girl's company.

The last few weeks due to everything that has happened not only in Luna Nova but around the world has drained all the heiress energy. She couldn't remember a moment when she could relax, not always having someone hoping she has the answers to problems all the time or simply having the privilege of lowering her guard down and being herself just for a little while. People expect a lot from her and will always expect. This is the fate that her name carries. Yet, Akko is the peculiarity, one of the few people who crossed her path and saw her for who she indeed is.

Diana. Not a Cavendish. Not one of the descendants of the nine witches. Not the prodigy of Luna Nova the smartest witch of her generation, but a girl like any other. Akko treats her the same way she treats everyone and meet someone like that in a world where power games are as common as drinking a afternoon tea it's not just a moment of fresh air for her. Is see the glow of a star for the first time when everything you knew was opaque, embed the warm image in your heart and finally be able to shine together with a dance in space. It's her hope.

Having these moment together with this troublemaker girl in the kitchen is the happiest she has been in years. _I would do anything to keep her tender smile. _It was Diana happy thought as the other girl continued her speech.

''If you intend to prepare a dish, it is your solemn duty to use the ingredients correctly.'' pointing her finger upwards as if addressing a large audience she continue "The misuse of an ingredient or its improper preparation implies at mediocre dish, If you intend to cook treat the ingredients with care and respect so you will be rewarded with a great meal done otherwise is pure sacrilege.'' returning to her normal playfull state she added ''that's what my aunt always tells me anyway.''

''The more I hear about your aunt, the more I wonder how intriguing her personality looks from your point of view.''

'' I said the most grumpy person I know and stand by that.''

'' I will have to take your word for it.'' There's no point in continuing to deny Akko's effect on her. Her stoic face had been replaced by a smile that had finally reached her eyes.

She looked at the plate in front of her. Diana was sure the smell could be sensed from miles away for that kitchen. She with all the elegance of a good lady took a piece and finally tasted it and the delicious taste of a home cooking flooded her mouth instantly. _For Beatrix this is good. _

Akko was trying to disguise her expectation, she did not fool anyone, and glanced at Diana as she waited for the dish verdict.

"Soooo, what you think it's need more spice ? The carrots are well cooked? I know the rice is to stiff but with this kind of dish is better If... " she would continue her rambling but fortunately Diana speak this time.

"Akko I like the meal." simple like that.

"Yeah ? Oh good, good. I was afraid you would find It to plain." She breathed a sigh of relief ''I can eat without worry now.''

''I would not think such a thing, this meal is very tasty Akko really.'' She emphasized eating some more '' You didn't be worry at first place.''

''I always worry when you're involved.'' the phrase came out as a whisper.

_ Am I hallucinating or did she whisper this phrase with that lovely red face? Why is she so cute? It must not be healthy for my blood pressure I can feel my heart beating. Fast Diana change the subject before you get into an endless spiral of how wonderful this girl is._

''A-Akko ?'' _don't stutter!_

''Yes ?''

''I don't wanna look ungrateful but why did you decide to share a meal with me?'' that was one of the questions that went through her mind as she watched her cook, so it was a good start.

''Hum, well" she faked a cough ''you looked tired and in a bad mood so I thought I'd do something to try to make you feel better.'' she glanced sideways, wondering if she should add more and in a moment of decision she ended '' But… but...'' breathe. One. Two. Go '' Cooking is my way of showing affection, I spent a long time without showing it to someone I care about, mainly because of my insecurities.'' a little pause and then she continue ''They haven't disappeared you know, but i'm learning how to handle them better and one way of dealing is exposing you this side of me.'' she smiled from ear to ear now ''cooking is my way of showing affection that I wanted present to you. You Diana.''

As she had suspected this was not a simple meal. Akko basically professed for her at the most adorable way as possible and all she could do was stare at her with wide eyes in shock.

''Sorry that was to much at once?'' insecurity filled her voice.

Diana pinched herself.

''Not at all, that was the most sincere and adorable statement anyone ever made to me.''

relief and happiness covered the young japanese face while Diana spoke. _it's now or never._

"Akko ?"

"Yes ?" _How It is possible for a sound feels like a warm smile?_

It took a second for the next question came. It was the only amount of time she allow herself for any kind of hesitation. Breathing deep like a wish for finding the bravery and looking straight in the ocean that are these girl's eyes she jump.

"May I kiss you ?"


	5. May I show my way of affection too

**A/N: My lazy mind has finally ended this story! Thanks to everyone who read, I wrote this story because I have a soft heart and wanted to make a friend happy (you know very well it's you). If you read it to the end and liked it please leave a comment and if you liked it to the point of a continuation I'll only write if someone screams mashed potatoes in the comments. **

Filter (lat. sust.) ;

Tool used to separate substances generally from different states of liberty.; In popular language means of containing ideas or inappropriate speech.; The thing Atsuko Kagari doesn't have.

" I tough you are British." _I beg your pardon! _The girl immediately put her hand over her mouth. She mean to say more but, fortunately, this physical act prevent her of continuing speaking.

Diana was speechless, her brain had completely bugged with that sentence. It did not process whether her had been rejected or not. A third answer was not expected then would not be computed, especially a response that apparently had nothing to do with the statement in question. So she was staring at Akko waiting for the girl to come up with some explanation before she regained her senses and decided to break one more rule and run through the hallways and hide herself in the bedroom for the rest of the school year. Fortunately, the girl began to realize the size of the hole she was digging keeping silent and decided it was best to explain herself.

''Ok, first let's rewind a little bit this is not my final answer to your question.'' said in a firm tone of voice that left no room for doubt.

That was enough to sabotage Diana's escape plans. It was not a rejection that she was suffering. But it wasn't an explanation either, so even though it softened her shock expression, she still stared at the object of her affection for an bether explanation.

"It's just that I thought British people liked to have the whole process of courting someone." it seems that her body was unable to process the shame she felt while she spoke very quickly ''Like show romantic interest in the person, call her for a date with a bouquet of flowers or a pompous love letter. Walk hand in hand through the park at the end of the night and maybe get a kiss at the end of your third date if all goes well.'' just thinking about doing all these actions with the other girl was enough to make her heart skip with joy "if I had known you would be so direct I would have called you on a proper date months ago." she smiled as she finished.

Even after this speech Diana remained static. Her poor gay brain got stuck sending the same message over and over. _She likes me! This cute and caring girl likes me!_

''Diana, say something please.'' her voice was almost a nervous whisper and it was enough to restart the other girl system and make the her face the problem in question. She gently took Akko's hands in hers and looking straight into the other girl's red eyes said in a dreamy voice.

''Do you want to go on a date with me?''

''Yea.'' a simple and honest answer.

''A picnic date in the park where you can make me try Japanese sweets while we talk under the shade of a tree cuddling while watching the sunset?"

''I was thinking of a date in town where I take you to the bookstore to see new spell books, walk hand in hand along the sidewalk and go into that new pastry store to share a flan, but I like more your idea.''

''I don't see why we can't do both.'' If this were a dream Diana would kill any soul who dared to wake her up at this perfect happy moment.

''You know a little bird told me that you have a free saturday and I know someone who would love to prepare some desserts for a lovely afternoon with a beautiful british girl.'' she could only smile while saying that.

_She thinks I'm beautiful! This lovely and wonderful girl thinks I'm beautiful! Don't stare at her again like a fool answer her correctly Diana! _

''I think I know the right British girl for this lovely afternoon.''

So the two of them stood there holding hands in the school kitchen, looking at each other with such affection that it was impossible to question that this wasn't the most pure and genuine kind of love between two people.

''As much as I want to stay in this position any longer, if I don't clean up the dirt I've done in this kitchen Brien will never let me use the oven again.''

''I can help you with this task,''

After leaving the kitchen in a spotless state. Thanks to Diana for remembering that they study at a magic school and use their wand to perform such a function. Akko would have cleaned up the normal way, but in her defense she was so used to hand punishment that she forgot that she could use magic for these things.

They walked together to the dormitories their hands never leaving the other. Diana would leave Akko first since technically she was the one allowed to move in the corridors.

''We arrived, at the end I finally got you back to your room.''

''Yea, but I enjoyed the long way we took before getting here.''

''I never said it was a bother.'' She was almost ready to leave the other girl, however they still had an unfinished business to settle ''you know Akko you never answered my question.''

She squeezed hands with the girl before giving her answer.

''Would you be bothered if we waited until the third date for this? I would really like to do that properly.''

''Well, I'm British.'' She joke ''I've waited so far I don't see why waiting for wonderful moments with you until this happens would be a problem.'' they both smiled as they shared this precious little time together.

''Night Diana.''

''Night Akko.'' _I can't wait for Saturday to arrive._


End file.
